honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Portal
Portal is the 10th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Raub, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the puzzle-platform games Portal and Portal 2. ''It was published on June 21, 2014. ''Portal ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 7 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Portal on YouTube "Two of the best games of the last generation (that you can beat in a single afternoon)." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Portal'' Script From the developer who couldn't count to three if their lives depended on it Valve, comes two of the best games of the last generation (that you can beat in a single afternoon). ''Portal'' Enter the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, an abandoned Apple Store from hell. Where you'll be put through a gauntlet of mind-bending puzzles featuring lasers, platforms, smurf jizz, and cubes. Get ready for a first-person shooter where you can't actually shoot anything, but you can use your gun to cross the room, launch yourself through the air and check that ass. Continue in the tradition of Gordon Freeman and play as Chell, a silent dork with no personality. Thrill as you meet more interesting characters like Cave Johnson, Aperture CEO who sounds like Jay Jonah Jameson on 'shrooms ['Cave: "I don't want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with these?!"]; Wheatley, the worst British robot since C-3PO ''['Wheatley:' "Argh! Bird! Bird! Bird! Bird!"]; a bunch of turrets with low self-esteem ['''Turret:' "Hey, I don't blame you."]; and of course GLaDOS, an AI that's meaner than the kid who sat behind me in sixth grade ''['GLaDOS:' "I'm afraid you're about to become the immediate past president of the being-alive club. Ha. Ha."]. ''Watch as her tricks, tests, and lies drive your character insane. Then cringe as she creates a meme that will drive you insane Cake is a Lie" memes Aw, enough! Play through two of the most original games of their generation that have almost no replay value, unless you count yelling at a friend while he played for the first time. Come on, just over there! No, there, you idiot! Just, no! There! I said there! So return to a world full of references to the ''Half Life franchise and that might even crossover to the next Half Life game IF SOMEONE WOULD STOP DIGGING AROUND WITH THE STEAM OS AND MAKE HALF LIFE 3 ALREADY! Ah, sorry guys. I've just been waiting for so long. Starring: Orange Is The New Portal Chell; Mitt Romney Johnson; Doctor Who Cares Wheatley; Dildo With Legs Turret; Hal 9000's Daughter GLaDOS; and Vin Diesel Battery. Porthole Wait a second. Portal has six letters and there's two Portal games. Six divided by two is three. Half-Life 3 is confirmed! It's confirmed, guys! Come on! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Portal has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Matt Heywood of Entertainment Buddha described the video like this: "In true honest trailer form the deep voiced narrator lays down the world of Portal and what it entails, albeit with a snarky attitude and a ton of humor." Mike Fahey of Kotaku appreciated the video's quip about the game's setting resembling "an abandoned Apple store from hell." He wrote, "Way to completely transform the way I experience a beloved classic, Honest Game Trailers." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Raub, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * Portal Games Get an Honest Trailer, and a 3-Year-Old Girl Plays Portal 2 Like a Boss '- The Mary Sue article * 'SMOSH Takes On Valve’s Portal In Its Latest Honest Trailer Parody ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'The Honest Portal Trailer Fails to Confirms Half Life 3 - Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Puzzle-platform games Category:Valve